


Stargazing and dreaming of home

by zeusfluff



Series: LOST: Blinding Darkness and Hot Air [5]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy? How many stars are in the sky?”</p><p>5-year-old Cara sat in the sand by the fire staring up at the sky with wonderment. James was sitting next to her and chuckled.</p><p>“Too many to count darlin’. You should be getting ready for bed soon. You listen to your mama now sweet girl. Got it?”</p><p>(Ok, this is the 5th and final installment of my LOST flash-fic series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing and dreaming of home

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own Cara.

** Stargazing ** ** and dreaming of home **

****

“Daddy? How many stars are in the sky?”

    

5-year-old Cara sat in the sand by the fire staring up at the sky with wonderment. James was sitting next to her and chuckled.

 

“Too many to count darlin’. You should be getting ready for bed soon. You listen to your mama now sweet girl. Got it?”

 

Cara nodded her head and scooted closer to James.

 

“But daddy, you said we could name stars tonight. Mama won’t mind.”

 

Juliet came up behind Cara and scooped her into her arms, making the girl squeal and giggle.

 

“Oh but I do mind, it’s time for bed sweetheart. Go get under the blanket and I’ll be in to tuck you in, in a few minutes. Ok?”

    

Cara nodded and got up, skipping away.

 

“Goodnight daddy.”

 

James smiled at Cara’s retreating form and watched as Juliet sat down next to him.

 

“She’s beautiful blondie. She looks more and more like her mama every day. I just wish I could make it home with the two of you. Get off this damned rock. But we both know that I can never leave.”

    

James pulled Juliet in for a kiss. When the two parted for air, Juliet sighed and looked up at the sky.

 

“All we can do is stargaze and dream of home huh? You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve missed you over the years, James. Cara asks about you every day. She asks why you aren’t here. Why it’s just her and I. I do my best to explain it to her, but I don’t think she really understands. As long as I have her I’m not really alone. A piece of you is in her. Looking at her, I see you reflected in her eyes. Alone and lonely is what I felt when you first left us, I blamed myself for you falling down the hatch hole. But I have her to fight for so I’m not alone.”

    

In the firelight, Juliet could see a lone purple flower on top of a flat rock next to her. A smile graced her lips as she picked it up and smelled it.

 

“Thank-you for the flower James.”

    

He’d disappeared into the night, and now she had Cara and the stars above to guide her, she wasn’t alone.


End file.
